


Femboyification of Centricide Blueman

by orphan_account



Series: Horny Anfash Content [2]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Nazi, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, It's a sequel to my other anfash fic, Other, dont make fun of me if it sucks, more unedited porn, nazi wears a skirt, top ancom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nazi comes back to Ancom to get fucked again, this time while wearing a cute skirt.
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/White Identitarian | Nazi (Centricde)
Series: Horny Anfash Content [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148354
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Femboyification of Centricide Blueman

He stood outside qui’s door just as he did some weeks before, nervously shifting on his feet from side to side as he got the nerve to knock. 

This time was worse than the last. Once he had a taste of what it was like to fulfill his more…. Degenerate desires, he had to have it again. To sleep with Ancom and try some other fantasies he had been thinking of for far too long. 

Nazi didn’t have to knock. After a moment Ancom opened the door and gave him a look like qui wasn’t surprised to see him. 

“You don’t look pissed off so I’m assuming you’re not here because I accidentally left my dildo in the shower again or something like that.” Ancom said.

“Please stop jacking off in the shower but… No… I kind of uh” He went quiet and looked away before licking his lips. “I was thinking about the other night and…” 

“You want to sleep with me again?” Ancom asked. Nazi choked on his spit.

“Don’t say it so loud you fucking- Yes. That’s why I’m here if that’s uh… fine or whatever.” Nazi said back to quem. Ancom nodded and stepped to the side to let him in. 

“I’ve been having a bit of a dry spell anyway, was considering going to you first but I wasn’t sure if you’d shoot me for asking.” Ancom said as qui shut the door behind him. Nazi just stayed quiet and walked in to sit on the edge of Ancom’s bed. 

Ancom gave him a little smile before going over to him, straddling his lap and ducking quis head down to press a few soft kisses on his neck. 

“I really liked last time…” Qui said, quis lips hovering just below Nazi’s ear. The nazi shuddered under quem and began to slip his hands up under the dark fabric of quis shirt, some shirt for a band he’d never heard of.

“I- I liked it too… fuck…” Nazi muttered “What are you doing to me…” He said, resting his forehead against the anarchist’s shoulder. His thumb brushing over one of quis nipples.

“Making a cute little fashy realize he’s more gay than he thinks~” Ancom said. Nazi just hummed and leaned his face up to catch quis lips in a kiss. Ancom tilted quis head, parting quis lips and pressing quis body to his as they kissed. Nazi looked out of breath once they finally pulled apart.

“Can we- Can we do something like last time?” Nazi asked 

“You want me to top again?” Ancom asked

“Yeah and uh… maybe something like uh…” Nazi paused and began to lick his lips. His face was going bright red again “Look I uh… I know you have some uh… more  _ feminine _ clothing and maybe we could…”

“You want me to wear a skirt while I fuck you?” Ancom asked.

“No… More like me wearing that stuff.” Nazi said. “Unless you don’t think I’d look good in that sort of outfit or- whatever…” Ancom just smiled and gave him one quick kiss before sliding off his lap and walking towards quis closet. Qui began to dig through quis clothes, throwing random pieces onto the bed next to Nazi as qui tried to come up with some sort of outfit that would look good on him. 

“I think I know what would look fantastic on you” Qui said before turning to him with a pastel blue skirt in quis hands. Nazi looked at it as qui held it up to Nazi’s body. He swallowed when he realized it was so short it wouldn’t even completely cover his ass. 

“C-Christ… What am I getting myself into…” He said as he ran a hand over his face. 

“If you’re embarrassed about changing in front of me, I’ll turn around or something.” Ancom said. Nazi didn’t see the point in it considering how Ancom had already seen everything his body had to offer but he still appreciated it when Ancom closed quis eyes and faced the wall. 

He was happy that he and Ancom had similar clothing sizes, most of the clothes Ancom had thrown on the bed looked like it would fit him. He picked a blue bralette from the pile and struggled for an embarrassingly long amount of time trying to clip the back by himself. Once he had it on, he pulled a white crop top over it. He slipped into the blue skirt and he was right, the bottom of his ass was visible. He tried pulling it down but doing so only revealed more of his hips and lower tummy, the small trail of hair that was usually there now shaven. He prepared for this. 

Nazi settled on letting his ass peek from the bottom a little. It wasn’t like he had any other options with this skirt. He pulled on striped thigh high socks and fingerless gloves that were also in the pile of clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror and turned to see how he looked in the… girlish clothes. 

He looked fucking degenerate... I mean he looked the hottest he had ever felt in a long time but still… fucking degenerate

“You can uh… You can look now” Nazi said as he began to fold the clothes he wasn’t going to wear that night. Ancom opened quis eyes and turned to look. 

“Christ, Nazi…” Ancom said. “You should’ve come to me for this shit sooner…”    
  
“Is that supposed to mean I look good or…” Nazi said. Ancom didn’t answer, only walking forward and pressing qui’s face to the crook of his neck, slipping qui’s hand down and up his skirt and squeezing a handful of Nazi’s ass

“Fucking yes it does…” Qui said “You make for a good femboy.” 

“Jesus Christ- D-Don’t call me that.” Nazi stuttered. 

“Fine. You’re not gay or having a gender crisis or something. Just a man with some kinks. That’s respectable and not at all degenerate.” Qui said. “Just get on the bed already.” 

Nazi did as he was told. He sat on the edge of the bed and scooted back until his head hit the pillows. He spread his thighs a little before realizing he was flashing Ancom, then he pulled his skirt down between his legs to cover himself. 

Ancom looked proud of quemself for having the pleasure of seeing the facist vulnerable like this.

Qui crawled over the nazi and grabbed a slender thigh in each of quis hands before forcing them apart. Qui ducked quis head down and dragged a tongue up Nazi’s cock.

“A-Ancom!- Mmnnn….” Nazi cried out as he grabbed quis hair. “Christ! Warn me before you fucking- Oh  _ god _ …” His voice trailed off into a quiet moan as the other began to suck his cock into quis mouth. 

“You sound cute~” Ancom said with a smile on quis face as qui pulled away to look up at him “Like you’ve never had your dick sucked before.” 

“I- I haven’t I- Nngh…” Nazi whimpered as Ancom began to pump his cock in quis hand. 

“Oh you haven’t? I get to be your first? That’s cute~” Ancom cooed. Qui ducked quis head down and began to tease the flushed tip of Nazi’s cock with quis tongue. As much as the man wanted to watch Ancom work with quis head between his thighs, he couldn’t help but tilt his head back, shutting his eyes as he ran a hand through quis hair. 

“You should’ve said you’ve never gotten a blowjob before, I would’ve sucked your dick last time if you said something~” Qui said before pressing a messy kiss right below the tip “Suck you off real nice for being a good boy and taking my dick so well~” 

“S-Stop talking…” Nazi whimpered. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy hearing Ancom’s voice speaking suck dirty stuff to him, he just felt like he was going to explode if he heard any more. It was too much for him.

Ancom did as qui was told and sucked Nazi’s length into quis mouth before sinking down to the base. It wasn’t like it was hard for quem, qui had sucked quis fair share of dicks in quis lifetime and Nazi certainly wasn’t the biggest qui had sucked, not that qui was complaining. Qui liked Nazi’s length and how perfectly it fit into qui’s mouth as qui sucked around it.

“Jesus fucking-” Nazi cut himself off with a breathy whine as he squirmed below quem. Qui just laughed with him in quis mouth and pulled off, tonguing Nazi’s length after pulling back. 

“Too much?” Ancom asked

“I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum if you keep-” Nazi huffed out between heavy breaths. 

“Already? So sensitive~” Qui teased. “But I don’t mind moving on.” 

Ancom sat up and scooted forward, nestling between Nazi’s thighs and leaning down to catch his lips in a quick kiss before licking into his mouth. Nazi moaned as he tasted himself on Ancom’s tongue.

“Did you…” Ancom asked. Nazi nodded. 

“Please just fuck me already.” He said. “I’m ready, please just fuck me” 

“So eager…” Ancom teased. Qui began to unbutton quis pants and pulled them down to qui’s knees. Qui didn’t even bother to fully undress, just pulling quis cock out and stroking it in quis hand. Nazi flipped himself over and pulled his knees under himself. He had himself bent over for quem with his ass fully exposed to the anarchist, he hid his pink face in Ancom’s pillows. 

Ancom grabbed Nazi’s ass, pinching a little before pulling qui’s hand back and slapping it. 

“Ah-” Nazi let out a quiet surprised noise at having his ass smacked and Ancom laughed. 

“So cute~” Qui said to quemself as qui continued to stroked quemself. Qui reached out to Nazi’s ass and pulled one cheek to the side before lining qui’s cock up and sinking to the hilt. 

“J-Jesus fucking christ…” Nazi moaned before dropping his head down and biting the pillow. Ancom reached out to grab a handful of Nazi’s hair and pulled. Nazi’s head was forced up, his mouth hanging open as Ancom began to pull out before slamming back in again. 

The noise that ripped from the nazi’s throat was absolutely sinful and definitely loud enough for anyone else in the house to hear. Nazi was too horny to care. The man let out a soft squeaking noise with each hard push of Ancom’s cock inside him, letting himself go limp to be used by the anarchist. 

“So fucking good for me…” Ancom grunted as qui leaned down to bite Nazi’s shoulder. “My cute little facist fucktoy.” 

“A-All yours~” Nazi moaned in return “I’m your fucking- I’m your fucking slut~” 

“That’s fucking right” Ancom let a growl rip from qui’s throat and qui pulled quis hand back to slap Nazi’s ass, hard. Nazi nearly sobbed.

“Fuck- fuck- fuck-” Nazi’s voice cut through the sound of Ancom fucking him, punctuating each hit to his prostate with his high pitched crying. 

Ancom leaned forward and bit Nazi’s shoulder as qui continued to pound the man. Qui’s hand reached to gently wrap around the facist’s throat, asking for permission to choke him.

“God- Fuck please~” Nazi cried out, his voice now wet from sobbing as the anarchist fucked his brains out. Ancom squeezed Nazi’s throat and the man came, spraying the sheets below him.

It only took Ancom a few more thrusts to finish as well before burying quemself to the hilt inside Nazi and cumming hard. Qui pulled out and collapsed next to him on the bed. 

“Jesus fuck…” Nazi said with his now wrecked voice. Ancon leaned over to kiss his shoulder. 

“You’re cute.” Qui said.

“Don’t call me cute.” Nazi whined. Ancom laughed and gave his shoulder another kiss before lazily draping a hand around his waist. 

They laid there in silence, the sound of their heavy breathing as they both tried to catch their breaths. That was until both of them became aware of the uncomfortable feeling of drying cum on the two of them

“We should shower or something” Ancom said

“I didn’t think you even showered in the first place” Nazi said back to quem. Ancom flicked his forehead at that.

“Get the shower ready for us. I’m gonna change the sheets.” Qui said before qui sat up and leaned over the man to kiss his cheek. Nazi squirmed away from the affection and Ancom laughed.    
  
Nazi got up and began to walk to the door. He opened it and peeked outside into the hallway to see if anyone else was outside of their room before he quickly snuck out and headed to the bathroom. Ancom laughed to quemself quietly and reminded quemself to take a mental note of how nice Nazi’s ass looked in that skirt. 


End file.
